-FBC: Imperial News- War News 5
War News Geelakkar Island and the South The Red Federation has begun to lose some of the Federation's former domination of the sea in the South after a long and tough fight with Falleentium and the rest of the Alliance. The Red Federation's initial surprise attack, which paralyzed large parts of the Alliance's naval defense and air force - and has resulted in heavy military costs - has begun to lose its former strength due to a larger military organization and counter attack from Falleentium and the Alliance. The Red Federation's invasion of the South has cost a lot of resources and has begun to wield, in particular, to the rising powerful strength of the Falleen Imperial Navy. Nevertheless, the Red Federation still possesses a strong naval presence in the South, however, now mainly near Geelakkar Island. The final battle of Geelakkar Island is thus expected to be played out very soon. The Alliance's resources and forces in the allies base in Geelakkar Island are running out. Everyone is now waiting for the big battle - which is expected to result in major losses on both sides. Especially Falleentium and the Straits have already lost a large amount of heavy battleships and other material from not only their fleets but also from the air force. Large parts of the Falleen Imperial Fleet have become so weakened that units have been forced to be merged with others to form a somewhat combatable fleet. Any victory at Geelakkar Island may end up with great material and human loss - and a victory will only mean that the Alliance can move the main front to FUC and Kaarnor. OFADM: Operation Archer Status Report 30/08/578AER OFADM: Operation Lance Status Report 11/09/578AER Free United Cities Al Mecca has been conquered by the invading forces of the Red Federation and the Free United Cities's armed forces have been forced into a very bad retreat. At the same time with the Red Federation's siege and conquest of the capital, thousands of FUC soldiers were either destroyed or captured by the Red Federation. On the other hand, the remaining armed forces from the FUC have become disorganized and the morale is very low. Several thousand of FUC forces have lost communication with each other and a complete surrender from FUC is expected very soon. The Red Federation's rapid occupation of the FUC will mean a strong vanguard military base where several operations can be carried out against the Falleen mainland. And because the Red Federation possesses almost complete control of the seas south from the Far East to FUC, it has become possible for the Red Federation to establish a relatively well-functioning convoy to and from the FUC. Kaarnor The Red Federation's invasion of Southern Kaarnor has been stopped in several places - or at least lost their initial strength - due to a surprising defense from the Kaarnorian Army, who not only knows the terrain but also has been trained by Falleen, Straitian and Verzarian military advisors in the past. In addition, the first Falleen Forces from Haals have begun to arrive at the southern regions - though still in smaller numbers, as the transport from Haals to Kaarnor is still not entirely safe from Bolnomian submarine attacks. The main defense is based around the city of Chaoo Hiuo, in particular the Verzarian Special Forces have focused their defense there together with Kaarnor. The southern regions consist of dense rainforests in several places. Many bloody battles are taking place in these days in Southern Kaarnor. However, a negative aspect of this part of the war is that the Red Federation has built a military airport on Bassar Island, which has meant increasing attacks by the Red Federation's Air Force. OFADM: Operation Cleanslate Status Report 10/09/578AER Jaharnum The organized and joint invasion of Jaharnum by the Islamic League and the Red Federation has ended in a catastrophic end to the Alliance of the East's control over Jaharnum - as the capital of Jaharnum, Panice, is now under siege by the enemy. An occupation of Panice will most likely mean a Jaharian surrender, but the defeat will also cause Cantonos and the rest of the alliance to be largely surrounded by the enemy. The cooperation between the Nilira Alliance and the Alliance of the East has not worked very well etc. because of the great distance and separation between the two alliances. Category:Historical Battles